everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Frederic Fatal
Frederic Fatal is the son of Prince Fatal from Prince Fatal and Prince Fortune, a French fairy tale by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Info Name: Frédéric Fatal Age: 14 Parent's Story: Prince Fatal and Prince Fortune Roommate: Balint Juhasz Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To learn discipline as a soldier. My "Magic" Touch: I have extensive knowledge about battles. Storybook Romance Status: Liliane Blondeau and I are going out. I always like to impress her with lilacs. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I always feel like I have lots of bad luck. I'm quite superstitious in regards to bad luck. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. Definitely somewhere where the tough get going. Least Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. I'm definitely not the music type. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Balint. He's very entertaining. Character Appearance Frederic is of average height, with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a black shirt with a beige vest and camouflage pants. He wears a necklace with a horseshoe on it. Personality Frederic is interested in the military. He loves to talk at length about all the great battles in history, as well as all the great commanders. Frederic is also a sharpshooter who likes target practice. He is superstitious in regards to luck and often carries around good luck charms. Biography Hey! I'm Frederic Fatal, son of Prince Fatal from Prince Fatal and Prince Fortune. I'll tell you about my dad Fatal, since his story is probably not one you're familiar with. My father was a twin - he had a younger twin named Fortune. A fairy had told his parents that he would spend the first twenty-five years of his life full of bad luck. Fortune, on the other hand, would spend his first twenty-five years perfectly. Fortune was raised by his parents, while Fatal was given to a country woman, who replaced him with her own son. Her baby died, while Fatal was left with the lions. A mother lioness suckled him. When Fatal was two, a nobleman took him in. Here he kept Fortune company. Fatal grew up intelligent, while Fortune grew up a spoiled brat. Fortune grew so jealous of Fatal that he was sent away. A farmer with a cruel wife took him in, and she made him feel unwelcome. Her husband believed her instead of Fatal. Eventually, Fatal joined the king's army. Fatal had a mean captain who hated reading. Fatal used to read the books in the captain's library. After seven years, a battle took place. Fatal promised to fight and never surrender. He met the neighboring king and his wife, and fell in love with their daughter Gracieuse. But Fortune also had his eyes on Gracieuse. When Gracieuse refused to marry Fortune, Fortune's father declared war. Fatal had no choice but to fight against Fortune, and if he won, he would also win Gracieuse as his wife. Fatal fought bravely in the battle. At first he seemed to be losing, and was captured. Fortune, who had heard that Gracieuse was promised to Fatal, resolved to kill him. But then came Fortune's twenty-fifth birthday, and his good luck was up. Fortune was killed, while Fatal was freed. The fairy told the king and queen about Fatal's adventures, and Fatal married Gracieuse. I am the oldest of their three children. I have a younger brother named Francois, who is twelve, and a younger sister named Garance, who is eight. Ever After High is a pretty cool place. I have a lot of friends, but I don't want to be one of the popular kids. If I act like them, I'll end up like my uncle Fortune. I often hang around with the nicer, more down-to-earth kids. I tend to associate more with the Rebels, but I have friends who are Royals. I am interested in military-related stuff, since I would love to join my kingdom's army. I know lots about weapons and I read extensively about different types of swords, spears, guns, and other weapons. I'm definitely joining the military after I graduate. I hope to command an army one day like my father did - I read a lot about the various armies in history. Despite my interest in military stuff, I do realize that war can be a very ugly thing. I would rather serve my country well than seek glory in battle. I've got a girlfriend named Liliane. She's very sweet. Some of the students were surprised when we first started dating since Liliane is a very peaceful girl who's not interested in military-related stuff. We do have some things in common. We're both fond of reading books. I also like the fact that Liliane loves animals. Liliane is supportive of my decision to join the military and she'll be rooting for me. I am very close with my brother Francois, who is most likely going to be the next Prince Fortune. He doesn't go to Ever After High yet, but he worries a lot about when his time comes, because he doesn't want to end up selfish and spoiled. He can be a bit of a brat sometimes, but he's a nice guy. As for me, I am a Rebel because I want to have a close relationship with my brother and not have to go to war with him. Nor do I want to have to suffer incessant abuse. I don't want history to repeat itself. I'm on good terms with Madeline Hatter, since I admire the fact that she is concerned for Raven like I am concerned for my brother. We need to work for a brighter future. Trivia *Frederic is ambidextrous. *Frederic is lactose intolerant. He frequently drinks rice milk and soy milk as a substitute. *Frederic has a pet German Shepherd named Cutlet. *Frederic is a member of the Ever After High Defense Special Task Force. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Rebels Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Leprince de Beaumont's Tales Category:Prince Fatal and Prince Fortune Category:French